


I Go Searching Through Reflections For Your Outline

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Minor Angst, Season/Series 05, fitzsimmons reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 10:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: She hated how she looked.The gold paint on her forehead.The golden ribbon around her neck.Her lips, also golden.// Another FitzSimmons Reunion Fic





	I Go Searching Through Reflections For Your Outline

**Author's Note:**

> Will I ever stop writing reunion fics?
> 
> Probably not.
> 
> You may need to scroll across to read some of the images :)

She hated how she looked.

The gold paint on her forehead.

The golden ribbon around her neck.

Her lips, also golden.

They showed her as something weak, as something submissive. As nothing more than one of Kasius’ servants and she hated that.

Hated that she was this.

That she had been forced to become this.

It made her sick to her very stomach that she was helping those that she hated, those who were so very immoral, who were so utterly evil and controlling that it was, at times, hard to even comprehend that someone could be like that.

When she had seen herself for the first time, she had frozen, unable to move whilst taking in this new version of herself. This new submissive version of herself. Someone who was happy to comply and follow all of the rules. She knew that she as doing it to stay alive, but still, it wasn’t something that she enjoyed doing.

It was when she had been pouring a glass of water for Kasius that she had first seen herself. She had caught glimpses of herself before, in panes of glass, in the window that Kasius used to stare out of, and in one of the many mirrors he had to admire herself.

But that had been the first time she had been able to see herself.

The image had been distorted, whether from the water or from her impaired vision, she was unable to say. It might have been both, and despite how distorted she had looked, her face nothing more than golden ripples, she had known that it was her. That it was Jemma Anne Simmons staring up at her.

And now, once again, she had water in front of her, thought this time, it was in a large bowl. It was warm water this time, for a guest to clean himself with. He had apparently come last minute, had come to see the competition that Kasius had set up and Jemma had been pulled aside, and handed the bowl, and told to leave it in his room.

A place she now was, and a place that she should now leave. She had lingered in here too long. She should leave. She had no idea how kindly he took to guests in here. She had no idea how he would react if he found her here, nothing more than a servant girl.

But she had only managed to pull her eyes away from her reflection when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She let out a gasp, and possibly a scream, as she felt them spin her around, spinning her to face them.

They were slightly taller than her, and wore a mask that both obscured their features and made them look somewhat terrifying. It was after a moment off them bearing down upon her that they reached up, and removed the mask.

“Fitz?” she asked, the question nothing more than a breath when she took in the fact that she was standing there. To say she was surprised was an understatement. She had had no idea he had been here, how long he had been here for. She hadn’t even known if he was alive in this time period, and here he was, in front of her and alive.

His lips were moving, he was saying something to her, and she squinted, trying to focus on her lips but she had missed too much, she didn’t even know the context of what he was saying, so she was lost. She had no idea what he was trying to tell her.

So she shook her head, reaching up and pointed at her ear. “I can’t hear you,” she explained, watching as his face went from one of shock to one of the Fitz she knew, the one of Fitz trying to work something out. He walked across the room, and grabbed something from a pack that he had left on the bed, and pulled out a notepad and pen before making his way over to her and grabbing her hand. She took it, allowing him to guide her back to the bed and climbing up on it.

She sat cross legged opposite him, and she couldn’t help but think back to the Academy, of how the two of them used to sit and study like this.

He smiled at her, before looking down at the pen and paper, quickly jotting something down.

“I’ve missed you too,” she told him once he stopped writing. “I’ve missed you so so much. Are you… are you okay?”

He started writing once more, passing her the page back once he was done.

“You don’t need to apologise,” she told him, her heart hurting as she read the words that he had wrote down. She might not be able to hear his voice, hear his pain but it had oh so obviously bled into the written word.  “I don’t blame you. Not at all.”

She passed him the notepad back and he picked up the pen once again, but this time, he was more hesitant but after a number of moments, he set his pen down and passed it back to Jemma.

She read the message once, then twice, then once more. “I’ll be there for you,” she told him, reaching up and cupping his face in her hand. She didn’t know how long it had been since she had done this, since the two of them had shared such a tender, intimate moment. It was nice, despite everything, to have a moment alone. Just the two of them. “I love you,” she told him. It had been too long since she had said that to him, and despite not being able hear the words, it felt good to say them.

He smiled at her at this, and then wrote something down once again, setting the notepad back in Jemma's lap once he was done, and looking at her expectantly.

Her heart seemed to swell when she read those words, and she leaned in close to him, closing the gap that was between the two of them. Her lips danced over his, savouring the moment she never thought she would get to have again.

He deepened the kiss after only a fraction of a second, his hand snaking around her back and holding her close. His teeth nipped gently only her bottom lip and she didn’t even try and stop the low moan that escaped her. She felt him smile, and allowed her own hands to bury themselves in his hair, his curls having grown long in the time that they had been apart.

It was minutes later that they pulled apart, Fitz smiling at Jemma as he allowed his forehead to come to rest against hers. He had yet to comment on her appearance, at what she had become, and for that, she was glad. She instead allowed herself to enjoy this moment.

So she was somewhat disappointed when Fitz pulled away, and reached for the notepad and pen once again, but when he set it back into her lap, all disappointment faded away.

**Author's Note:**

> A massive massive massive thank you to Stjarna for helping me to embed this images. I could not have done this without you!!
> 
> Thanks for checking out, I hope you enjoyed this one (and were able to read my awful handwriting!).
> 
> Title from Mirrors by PVRIS


End file.
